The Return Of Natsu Dragneel!
by TheLudriciousCow
Summary: Natsu watched all his friends and family die, but is given a second chance. He gets to relive his life, although with a few changes. Watch as Natsu Dragneel, son (and daughter whoa wth) of Igneel gets stronger to defeat Zeref and save his nakama in Fairy Tail. I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. Rated M for violence, big kid words and future sexual content.
1. Ch 1 Second Chance

**Natsu loved fire.** He loved it. It's warm glow, the way it took no definite form and swirled around freely. It gave life as much as it destroyed it. It gave warmth as much as it brought destruction. It was so beautiful in his eyes. But right now, Natsu _hated_ fire. He hated it. He hated the gigantic inferno of flames that covered the destroyed houses and buildings of his home city, no, his whole country. When the second wave of the Alverez armies arrived, it was clear they were simply playing around the first time. They showed no mercy, destroying everything in their path. It took only a day for every wizard guild and city in Fiore to fall. Natsu hated the fire around him, that surrounded him, Zeref, Mavis and the Fairy Heart. They were all in a massive crater of what used to be the guild hall, of which countless bodies could be counted. Natsu couldn't bring up his eyes to look at the charred bodies of his comrades, his family. Cana, Gray, Erza, Laxus, Gildarts, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel, Carla, all of them. He couldn't take his eyes off the unmoving lump of blue fur in front of his knees. His eyes were wide-open, bloodshot and dead, but his body was worse. He sported countless puncture wounds, slashes visible everywhere on his body. A very large cut could be seen starting from his right shoulder to his left hip. He was completely covered in blood, one would think that he was already dead. Mavis was no different; she was covered from head to toe in scratches, bruises and burns alike. She stood in front of Natsu and the Fairy Heart, which was covered in cracks and chunks of it had already fallen off.

"Zeref…" Mavis growled with a sinister tone. Zeref was untouched, completely fine with no injury. "I'm surprised, Mavis. Your 'Nakama' has managed to beat all twelve of my body guards. Too bad they weren't able to fight against my entire army. Although, I am impressed." He said with his soft smile. _Ugh._ That disgusting smile. How could he smile at such a time like this? When they were surrounded by destruction and death? Mavis clenched her small fists. "You can't fight me Mavis. Your spirit is already damaged enough. All I have to do is deal one final blow and the Fairy Heart will be unsealed." Mavis flinched. He was right. It took all of her willpower to not shatter there and then. Her only hope was Natsu, who was kneeling in front of the dead body of Happy. "Natsu!" she called. "Natsu! We can't let Zeref get the Fairy Heart!" He didn't answer. He didn't hear her, all Natsu could hear was the screams of his friends as they died. _He couldn't protect them. He was too weak. It wasn't fair! He trained a whole year to get stronger, but it wasn't enough!_ _He wasn't strong enough-_ Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by an inhuman screech. The loud noise trembled the ground and made debris fall down into the crater. "You hear it Mavis? The scream of Acnologia. He's come to destroy what's left of this continent. All I need is the Fairy Heart and I can kill you and Natsu before he arrives. You'll die before you can witness the nightmare of the Chaos Dragon." Zeref entreated.

_'Damn, what do I do?' _Mavis bit her lip. "Natsu! Get up!" No answer. It didn't matter. Even if Natsu could get up, he'd be exhausted of all his power and magic. They were the last two standing in all of Fiore. They were alone, they lost. Suddenly, Mavis's eyes snapped open. She remembered that Spriggan 12 member that could control time. That gave her an idea. The Fairy Heart had an unlimited supply of magic, if she could use it to perform '_Fairy Reverse_' could she send Natsu back…? "Natsu! I have an idea!" No answer. "The Fairy Heart, we can use it to reverse time! We could try again-" "Hm, that's a good idea." Zeref interrupted. "Perhaps if Natsu went back in time, he'd be strong enough to kill me. Time travel requires a gargantuan amount of magic power but the Fairy Heart could produce that." Natsu slowly looked up _'What are they talking about…? Haven't we lost already? Just let me die…..'_ He thought. "However, I've come too far to let you do that. Sorry Mavis, but you've had your chance." Zeref said as he raised his hand. All of a sudden, Mavis shattered. Like glass being dropped from a high building onto concrete, she shattered. The Fairy heart began to glow powerfully before shattering as well. Zeref smirked triumphantly before looking over at Natsu to finish his little brother off. His eyes widened when he saw Natsu evaporate. "No...No! She couldn't have! How did I not notice..Dammit, she activated '_Fairy Reverse_'..." Zeref boomed in a demonic voice before evaporating as well, along with the rest of the landscape.

Natsu couldn't see anything but white. He looked around and couldn't see his friends anywhere. "W-Where..?" He stopped when he noticed that all of his wounds were gone. "Am I dead? Happy? Lucy? Guys! I'm here!" He called out. His words echoed around the white space, giving him no answer. He fell to his knees before sobbing. "Guys..Please...I'm sorry.." He choked out. "Natsu." A gentle voice called. He looked before seeing the first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis. "Where is everyone…?" He asked in a raspy voice, tears still flowing down his face. "Right now, they don't exist. The war hasn't happened yet." Natsu stared at her questioningly. "I used the power of the Fairy Heart to reverse time. It should take you back perhaps back to before a little bit before the first time you died." Natsu tried to say something but no words came out. "Natsu, this is a second chance. Together we could try to change what happened and defeat Zeref and save Fairy Tail." She continued. "From what Zeref explained, after he resurrects you, your memories will be erased before he brings you to Igneel. You'll have approximately seventeen biological years to train before the war of Alverez starts." Mavis stopped for a moment before looking at Natsu seriously "Natsu, you must be careful not to make any changes in this new timeline. Doing so can result in changes that may prevent you from meeting some of your friends and may even result in even worse scenarios such as them dying or becoming evil. There will most likely be some natural changes such as maybe a few people being different genders or personalities, but as long as you play this right, we can keep everything the same." "Wait...I can save them? I can see everyone again..?" Natsu tried to ask but it came out as a croak. "Yes Natsu, I'll be counting on you. You will resurrected in five minutes. You won't remember what happened before until probably after you lose Igneel and your personality might even change to a child's but you will keep your memories once you remember them."." Natsu stood up, wiping away his tears and clenching his fists he said "I'll do it. I'll save everyone.". Mavis smiled at him before returning to her previous serious expression "Natsu, you must become stronger. I've gone through alot of trouble so you can keep your current magic power in your youngers body. You must become stronger from there. I wish you luck, Nat-" Natsu never heard the last part as everything went dark.

When the Fairy Heart was activated, it created a ripple in time. A tremor, a tremble. Mavis managed to keep the ripple to nothing more than a simple earth tremor, but this changes something very large. A great change. (hoho here we go.)

***Somewhere, hidden from civilization***

In a dark laboratory deep underground, on a counter is a large flat bottomed vial filled with clear, viscous fluid labelled 'Tube Fluid Humor' and next to it is a smaller vial with purplish pink liquid labelled 'Female Etherious Humor', dangerously looming over it with it's contents threatening to drop. Out of nowhere, a powerful earth tremor shakes the earth, causing some of the pink fluid to drop into the 'Tube Fluid Humor'.

***Natsu***

Natsu looked around and saw nothing. He could feel his memories fade away, and he tried to analyze what was about to happen before he forgot everything. Everyone died, but Mavis was able to give him a second chance. He needs to use this second life to relive his former timeline but in the meantime get stronger. When he's strong enough, he must slay Acnologia and Zeref. Easy enough, this time he'd protect his friends! _I'm all fired up!_

**Wooooaahhhahhwooooo amateur writer coming throoooooooo**

**In all honestly, I don't think anyone is going to read this, but I'm just writing this fanfic because I couldn't find many others that intrigued me. English isn't my first language so be prepared for grammar mistakes and not so good vocabulary. This is just a pilot episode and really just me trying to figure out how to publish chapters. I have fast fingers on a keyboard so I think I might be able to write one chapter every week unless i die.**

**Anywho, im a cow and an idiot one at that so dont expect much. Ok actually try to expect much because i kinda am pretty serious about this story. Uh**

**Um**

**Ok**

**Good day**


	2. Ch 2 Zeref and Igneel

**whoa hold up people actually read the first chapter? ok. i am real happy.**

**Now let me just get this straight, this fanfic is written by me but alot of the ideas are from some of my other friends. We all got together and started saying "whoa man what if natsu went back in time" "whoa man what if natsu didn't get his ass beat all the time" "whoa man what if natsu was paired up with [REDACTED]" "whoa man what if natsu was a hotshot" "whoa man what if natsu was a girl and she was ho-" and so on. I'm glad I** **'ve attracted a few eyes but this story gets pretty weird. If ya'll don't like how it's going, maybe I could change things here in there. And if you want any changes in the FT universe feel free to DM or review what you'd like to have change. [gender bends, personality changes, side changes, different guild members, ect]**

**Anyways, to the second chapter!**

**XXXX**

In a dark lair, underground, a young man walked through countless corridors. The man sported a high collared robe with golden lining and a white sheet wrapped around his shoulder down to his waist and up his back. The sleeves of the robe went up to his forearm and the bottom of his robe draped over his knees, which were covered by loose pants tucked into brown boots.

He walked down the seemingly endless maze of tunnels until he came across a peculiar room. The room was square and quite large. It had a circular platform with what seemed to be broken eggs on it, but one of them wasn't broken. Inside the unbroken egg was a small boy, no older than three years old. The small boy didn't look special except for his spiky salmon pink hair, which complimented his tan skin. The young man approached the egg and placed his hands on it. "Soon you'll be ready to come outside Natsu..." He gently smiled. "My dear little broth-" Suddenly he stopped. He took a good look at his 'little brother' and saw that something was...off. His features were much gentler and his hair seemed to be longer. Zeref panicked '_I thought I performed the resurrection correctly?!' _he screamed in his head. After taking a good look in between Natsu's legs, the man turned into a statue and a small crack formed on his cheek. His 'manhood' wasn't there, instead, there was something else. He dropped to his knees and anime tears fell down his face "N-no! I w-wanted a little brother..." He sniffed. '_How could this happen? I performed everything correctly! I supplied him with male hormones and ethernano...Why...Why is my little brother a_ girl?' He cried. He had a brother, not a sister! All of a sudden, pink smoke poofed in the egg. The female features disappeared and a young boy was there instead. The raven haired man stared blankly at it before tugging at his hair and screaming "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK-"

The man sighed before sitting down on a chair. He learned that during the slight tremor four months ago his female etherious humor that was supposed to be used in creating Seilah and Kyoka spilled into the humor fluid that was supposed to maintain Natsu's well-being in the resurrection egg. He also learned that the amount of female etherious humor put in was very insignificant so thankfully he wouldn't have to live with the mistake of a female young brother. It appeared that Natsu's gender would switch to a female's once a month before reverting to his natural form. A tick mark appeared on his head, why did it have to go wrong!? Now his brother would be considered a freak if he put him out to live in civlization! '_Way to go Zeref, couldn't have put any spacing inbetween the two vials, couldn't you?_' He mentally punched himself. '_Oh well, atleast it's not permenant...I hope..'_

It was done. All of Natsu's functions were working and he was alive and healthy, albeit unconscious until Zeref took off the sleeping spell. Zeref made sure to wipe his memories of what happened to their old village, afraid that the trauma could prevent his little brother from becoming stronger or becoming social. He had his younger sibling wrapped up in dozens of blankets, and was carrying him in his arms. He walked through thick forestry before hearing thunderous footsteps. He had made a deal with Igneel, that Igneel would raise Natsu to be a dragon slayer to defeat Acnologia, and in the meantime that would make him strong enough to kill Zeref. It saddened him, a little bit. A small part of him wanted to raise Natsu himself, but he knew with his curse, as soon as he grew attached to the little boy, Natsu would die.

He smiled one last time at his younger brother before an enormous dragon came through the trees. He was several stories high and was covered in dark red scales except for under his body which was beige in colour. His body was covered in scars, the most noticeable one being X-shaped scar at the center of his body. His head was triangular and decorated in horns and spikes ran down his neck and back, all the way to the end of his tail. The majestic creature lowered it's massive head to the two petite humans. "**Tch, doesn't look like much to me.**"

The dragon growled. Zeref smiled softly as he cradled the child slowly "He may not look like it, but I'm sure he's worthy of your power Igneel. Natsu is destined for greatness, I know it."

The now named Igneel prodded Natsu gently. Even in his sleep, Natsu enjoyed the warmth and smiled happily as he wrapped his thin arms around Igneel's claw. Igneel exhaled softly, a faint glow in his golden eyes which didn't go unnoticed by Zeref.

He held out the bundle of blankets out to Igneel. "Please Igneel, my old friend, raise my brother to become a great wizard, strong enough to defeat me and Acnologia."

"**Very well then, I'll take this runt under my wing and we'll see if he can take my training.**"

Igneel scooped up Natsu and cradled him softly. "His name…" Zeref began walking away "Is Natsu Dragneel."

When Natsu woke up, the last thing he'd expected was to awake on a cold stone floor. Rubbing his head, he sat on his bum and examined his surroundings. He was in the corner of some strange crystalline cave, with only one tunnel to go through. Picking himself up, he began walking through the cavern. It was strange. He couldn't remember anything from before he woke up. Where were his parents? Where was he? Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted when he slammed into some hard and warm. He clutched his forehead before looking up at the tower of scales above him. His mouth widened in wonder. A scaled head came down and breathed out on him, blowing his hair back. Natsu could only stare at the majestic dragon in wonder.

Igneel pretty much expected Natsu to scream or run away or perhaps even cry when he first saw him. But, he did not however, expect the little boy to latch on to his claw and beam at him with stars in his eyes. "Big lizard! Big lizard!" He bubbled. Igneel sweat-dropped. He softly put down the pink haired boy and set him on floor. "**I am not a 'Big Lizard' boy, I am the mighty Igneel, king of the fire dragons!**" He bellowed, puffing out his chest. He looked down triumphantly, expecting a reaction from the boy but instead he just saw the boy's eyes widen even more in wonder. He never knew that a human's facial features could enlarge to such an extent. "Whooooaaaa! Big king! Big king!" Igneel sweat dropped once more.

***Four Weeks Later***

Igneel decided it would be best if he taught Natsu proper vocabulary before moving on to writing and reading. Only then would he begin Natsu's proper training. He flew over the forest with a large primate in his mouth, like a gorilla as big as an elephant. He found himself excited to return to his foster son Natsu. He had to admit, his life had been pretty dull until the little boy came to brighten his days. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of raising him for seven years. He landed at the cliff outside of cave, dropping the dead body of the primate. "**Natsu! I brought lunch!**"

His voice echoed into the cave. He expected his son to come out running, excited to eat, but once again fate decided to say 'heck it' with his expectations. A little girl who bore a very close resemblance to Natsu waddled outside of the cave instead, dressed in the same old cloth that he usually wore. Igneel panicked. Had a human child found their home? Why did she look like Natsu? Why did she have his clothes? "Igneel!" The girl beamed.

Igneel's face turned into stone when he noticed the girl had the same scent as Natsu. "Igneel you're back! I was hungry!" The little girl ran over to the dragon king. What happened to his son? Why was he a girl? Was it magic? No, he hadn't even taught Natsu any magic yet! What was going on!?

***Elsewhere***

Zeref walked down a trail, humming a tune. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks and put a finger to his chin. "I can't help but feel like I forgot to tell Igneel something…."

***Back To Igneel***

"**N-Natsu….Why are you a girl…..?**" Igneel stammered. Natsu tilted his- I mean, her head to one side. "Huh?" A crack formed on Igneel's still stone face. "Waah! Igneel, where'd my pee pee go!?"

**End Of Chapter Two**

**Huzzah. Chapter right after the first one. Why? Because what the heck i got 100 views on the first day! mom im famous. It's a fantastic start, and now I'm pretty excited to continue. **

**As you can see, now we know why in the bio of the story it says 'son (and daughter?) of igneel.' now, the reason why I made natsu have a femininity curse is because i kinda wanted a genderbent story but I still wanted a male natsu so I decided "meh, fuck it natsu's a boy and turns into a girl one day of the month." might sound random, but trust me its gonna give the story some pretty funny twists. As for my first two reviews, thehappy, thanks for the feedback! I'm still new with formatting stories on so pardon me if chapters look weird. And as for Noble Neko, I think you may have read the bio wrong. (son and daughter of igneel, not son and daughter of natsu) but who knows, maybe he'll have kids. Adopted or made. As for pairing, it's up to what you guys think. Oh and for an idea of how OP Natsu is gonna be, hes as strong as Gildarts when he first enters Fairy Tail. ya. Its epictime.**


	3. Ch 3 Natsu vs Acnologia!

**Idk what to say. 293 views in three days. Man you guys guys awesome, here's a new chapter, tried to make it as long as I could. Enjoy!**

**XXXX**

It was a starless night, in the wild forests of Igneel's territory. In his resident cave, he lay with a small child with a tuft of salmon-pink hair nestled closely to his chest. He looked down at Natsu and sweat dropped. After Natsu had came out as a girl, he remained so for a day and a half. Igneel wasn't sure what to do. He thought he was raising a son, not a daughter. He sighed and put last week behind him. He'd finished teaching Natsu how to properly speak and had begun teaching the boy writing. Although he definitely wasn't good at it, he picked it up surprisingly quickly. Igneel smiled before looking down on his new foster son-or daughter, augh it was too confusing! He sighed before finally laying down his head and drifting off to sleep.

**X**

Natsu looked around, fire was surrounding him. He saw faces he didn't recognize yet they felt so strangely familiar. He heard the shouts of people as the rushed around, carrying wounded and fighting off strange soldiers wearing black armour. A red haired woman in damaged armour ran to him. '_Nat….Too many….Keep coming…..Wounded!_' her voice sounded like static in a television, and it took him a second to realize it was him she was talking to. He then noticed someone charging up a magical beam through a staff and aiming it at her. He found his body moving on it's own as he intercepted the beam of magical energy, everything fading black.

Natsu woke up in a cold sweat, panting. Before he knew it, tears starting flowing down his cheeks. '_Huh? Why am I crying?_' He thought to himself. He felt like trying to wipe away the tears and thinking about something else, but he couldn't. His eyes continued to let out salty liquid and he let it happen. He had no idea why he was so sad about seeing people he didn't even know. '_You do know them. You'll find out soon._' Natsu's eyes widened. What was that voice? It was a soft, female voice and it felt like it was whispered right in his ear. He looked around, unfamiliar with hearing other human voices. Maybe it was just him? He normally heard voices in his head when he'd accidently trip and hit his head on the hard floor.

Wiping away his tears, Natsu noticed that Igneel was gone. '_He probably went to go grab food_' Natsu thought. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he exited the cave, squinting at the sunrise. Out of nowhere, Igneel came flying up, barely missing the edge of the cliff. The force of his speed blew Natsu backwards. Natsu sat on his butt and look up to see his father flying far above, taking a sharp breath of air. In only one second, a colossal stream of flames burst out of his mouth, lighting the early morning sky. Natsu could feel the heat from all the way down here. To say he was impressed would be an understatement.

Natsu's face was literally glowing and his eyes sparkled like the night sky in awe. His father finished shooting out the flames to look down at his son and smirk. "Whooooaaa! Daddy can breathe fire!" He beamed. Igneel chuckled softly before landing a few feet ahead of his son. "**That, my boy, is the power of a dragon. The same power that I shall give to you.**" The dragon king bellowed. Natsu's jaw hit the floor. "Really!?" He shrieked. "I can spit fireballs and fly!?"

Igneel smiled and looked down at Natsu. "**Yes, but it requires very intensive training. It'll probably be hell and most kids would die from it. But I believe that you can become me heir, Natsu.**" Natsu got up and saluted while grinning like and idiot. "Aye sir!". It was strange. Natsu didn't feel like that came out naturally, it was more like he heard someone say it before. But who?

Natsu all of sudden was sent flying to the edge of the cave before he got up and rubbed his head which was now swollen. "Ow! Papa, what was that for?" Igneel sighed "**You need to always be prepared Natsu. I can't have someone weak inherit my power, now can I?**" Natsu's mouth formed an 'O' and he nodded. "**Good, now do push-ups until I come back from hunting.**" Igneel took off. Natsu looked at his father with stars in his eyes. He wouldn't disappoint him!

**XXXX**

Two years had passed since Igneel had first adopted Natsu. He stood at the ledge of the cliff outside of their cave, looking at Natsu. Natsu, dressed in nothing but a tank top and baggy white pants, grinned before charging at him full speed, fire propelling him forwards and cocking his fist back for a punch. Igneel easily dodged the attack but couldn't help but feel proud at his son being only five years old and being this strong already. He was definitely stronger than the other dragon slayers being trained by the other dragons. Natsu turned around midair and propelled himself back to Igneel hitting him in the neck. Even though it didn't do any damage to the fire king, Igneel widened his eyes in surprise. He hadn't expected that move, Natsu turned around at breakneck speed. Very impressive.

Natsu landing in a kneeling position, looking up at Igneel with a smirk. Igneel returned the expression. Natsu was about to attack until he became engulfed in pink smoke and emerged a girl. Whenever this happened Natsu would be stunned. Igneel had grown accustomed to it and simply swatted Natsu off the cliff with his tail. "**Hmph, serves you right for being distracted.**"

"WAAAAHHH!" Natsu screamed in a girly voice. She got snagged up on many tree branches before hitting the forest floor with a hard thud. "Agh...That big lizard…" She rubbed her head. Natsu heard a roar to her right and looked at a small wyvern snarling at her. She smirked before igniting her fist. "Want some of this?" She smiled cockily. The wyvern hadn't any time to react before it was punched by a small fist. Hard. The impact sent it flying many meters away. It was about to get up before it saw the girl inhaling air. Natsu began the ultimate attack that her father taught her. "**Fire Dragon's…..**" She huffed. "**ROAR!**" a stream of fire shot out of her mouth, hitting the wyvern straight on and sending it into a tree. The poor thing lost consciousness right away. She held up her arm, flexed it and put her other hand on her bicep. "Don't underestimate me!". "Tch, just finish it off already." A voice from above said. Natsu looked up and saw a darkly tanned young man with silver hair and strange blue tattoos lining his arms and face. "Huh?" Natsu had never seen another human before. She'd seen them in her strange dreams but never in the flesh.

"If you won't finish it, I will." He said before putting up a finger and shooting a thin beam of blue energy at the wyvern's head, burning a hole through it. "Hey! That one was just a hatchling! You didn't have to kill it!" Natsu growled. The man tch'd before jumping down, looming over her. He had baggy black pants which were torn at the bottom at his shins. He wore nothing else. He leaned down and sniffed Natsu, she nervously backed away. "You…" He growled "Smell like a dragon." Without warning, he flicked his wrist sending a blast of dangerously hot energy towards Natsu.

Natsu quickly cart-wheeled out of the way seeing the tree behind her was destroyed. "Hey! What's the big idea!" She barked with a comically ticked off face. He said nothing as he put out his arm and an enormous beam of energy came out, hitting Natsu straight on. "-Ack!" She coughed as she flew through the trees. She held out her hand and grabbed a tree branch, stopping her flight. She looked down at her stomach, where the attack had hit. A large hole had been burned through the tank top, revealing her burnt abdomen. She coughed up blood. It hurt. Alot. "Fft, never seen a dragon so weak-" He was interrupted by a flaming fist that pushed him a few feet backwards. His eyes snapped open and he looked at Natsu with a look for pure fury. "You brat!" He swung his arm, releasing a blade of his strange blue magic. Natsu quickly propelled herself to the air. What was with this guy? She froze when she saw what he was doing. He was preparing a breath attack. "**CHAOS DRAGON'S…**" He inhaled "**ROAR!**". A massive beam of magic charged at Natsu. It was way larger than all the other attacks, being enough to completely destroy Igneel's cave. She crossed her arms in an 'X' in a futile attempt to block the attack.

When the attack connected, Natsu never felt a worse pain. Not even when Igneel would punish him for being lazy.

She screamed, her pain echoing through forest. The blast carried her far away until she finally fell to the ground, covered in blood and burns. "Tch, weakling." The silver haired man said before turning around to walk away.

**XXX**

Natsu couldn't see anything but white. The scene seemed familiar to her. Except, now she was in her normal form as a boy. "Natsu." a soft voice called. He froze. The voice he heard in his dreams. He turned around to see a short girl with emerald green eyes and long blonde hair that reached down behind her feet. She wore a pink dress with a red bow and had feather like ear clips in her hair. He couldn't say anything, or rather he didn't know what to say. Was he dead? He died so early in his life? His lips quivered. '_I let Igneel down…_' "Natsu. You've already started remembering what happened." He looked up at the girl. What was she talking about? "Natsu, you can't die right now. The others, they're waiting for you." And as she said that, familiar people began appearing behind her. Natsu gasped. They were the people in his dreams!

A raven-haired boy with nothing but boxers on stepped forward "I swear flame-brain, you mess this up I'll kill you even after you're dead." A scarlet haired girl stepped forward. "I believe in you Natsu. It's up to you to change the future." Three white haired siblings came forward, Two being girls, one taller than the other and the last one a boy with a muscular build. "I believe in you Natsu." "We're waiting." "It's manly to find your friends!" Many others came forward and cheered as well. Natsu smiled. Wait, why'd he smile? He didn't know these people! "Natsu." The blonde haired shortie spoke. "You never lost your magic power. And now, you're going to need it. The foe in front of you is Acnologia, and while he's in this state, we must destroy him. It's better now then in the future, when he becomes strong. Just don't over do it, okay?" With that, everything went black.

**X**

"Tch." The tanned man walked away from the cloud of smoke, wiping his cheek. He was infuriated that such a worm had managed to hit him. A little girl no less! Suddenly, he felt an ominously large amount of magic pressure behind him. He smirked. Had the child's dragon come out to play? He turned around only to be met with a flaming fist, it's speed and heat shocking him as he flew backwards, destroying many trees.

Shaking out of his shock, he looked forward and his mouth gaped slightly. The little girl was there, still covered in blood but now covered in crimson flames, that licked up her entire body with her hair flying wildly. Her eyes glowed yellow and the ground beneath her was charred.

He hopped back onto his feet and wiped his mouth. He wasn't angry anymore, he was furious. How dare a little bug hit him, the mighty Acnologia, soon to be king of dragons-

His thoughts were interrupted once more by a flaming kick, sending him skidding several meters away. The girl looked at him, veins bulging on her forehead.

**X**

Natsu didn't know why she was so angry at this person. She didn't know who those people were, why she felt so happy seeing them. But she knew one thing for sure, the person in front of her had to be dealt with. In midair he grabbed on to ground and flipped himself up to his feet, charging another roar. She charged at it, feeling invincible. The power that coursed through her body right now, it felt infinite!

The roar reached her, but she simply dove right through it coating herself in flames. Acnologia didn't expect her to come straight through his beam and meet his face with her fist. Once again he was sent flying, but sprung off a tree and back to her. The exchanged a flurry of blows, competing for dominance. The two's barrage's steadily got faster and shook the ground more and more with every time their fists met.

She ducked under his fist, grabbing his arm and throwing him over her. She coated her free arm in uncontrollable flames and punched him in the stomach sending him to the sky. She bent her knees before jumping up, flames making her ascent faster. "**Fire Dragon's…**" She cocked her right arm back, coating it in more intense flames than before. "**Iron Fist!**" Finally reaching his altitude, she slammed her fist down, meeting with his face.

He fell down with such speed that no eye could see, a blur of blue and silver as he smashed into the ground. He went deep into the ground, destroying all the dirt and stone around him, creating a crater more than twenty meters wide. He coughed up blood while getting up to his feet, wincing. He had an enormous slash wound on his left side, going all the through the back of his rib cage to his chest. '_Damn it, that brat reopened the wound I got from the damned fire dragon…._' He decided it was time to finish it. He looked up, ready for the brat's descent.

Natsu cocked her first back, before swinging it down to his head, only for it to be caught by his hand. He flinched at the power of the attack before meeting her face with his forehead, headbutting her hard. Natsu fell back from the impact. He took the time to charge an attack, blue energy coating his arm all the way up to his shoulders.

"**CHAOS DRAGON'S PRIMAL EXECUTION!**" He yelled, punching his fist into the ground. Thousands of beams of blue energy burst from the ground, destroying miles of forest around them. Natsu screamed as she took the full force of the barrage.

He waited for the smoke to clear so he could see the charred body of the brat, just for satisfaction. When the smoke cleared, his eyes widened. The pink-haired bug was still standing! She stood, his head dropping down and her back slouched with her arms hanging down. Her flames died out and she was covered in blood and burns. An ordinary five year old or even adult would be dead by then. But she stood, her eye meeting his. He shivered. That glare she sent him, was so full of hatred.

She was barely standing, it was time to finish this. He pulled one leg back and prepared his ultimate attack. He became inhaling air and didn't stop when he saw her doing the same. "**CHAO'S DRAGON'S….**" He huffed. "**FIRE DRAGON KING'S...**" His brows furrowed when he heard the girl say king. Then at the same time, the both screamed. "**ROAR!**" Two swirling masses of crimson and blue clashed with each other, decimating the land around them. Their attacks were massive, anything within miles being completely obliterated.

Acnologia's attack began pushing Natsu's back, nearly reaching her, but she planted her foot into the ground and fired with all her might. It was no use, Acnologia's attack was far stronger and dissipated her flames eventually and reached her.

She was met with a familiar burning pain all over her body, she felt her consciousness drifting away. As the roar thinned out, a panting Natsu could be seen in a kneeling position, tears dropping from her face thanks to the pain. She sobbed and bit her lip as she wobbled back to her feet, shakingly returning to her battle stance.

"Just die already you bug! **CHAOS DRAGON'S ROAR!**" He screamed, sending another beam of blue energy towards the near-death five year old.

**XXX**

**A few weeks earlier**

"_Wahhh!" Natsu screamed as he flew to the cave wall. "__**Come on Natsu, your flames can't even touch me.**__" Igneel came into view, towering over the small salmon-haired boy. "Grrr! My flames aren't weak Igneel! Your flames are just too hot!" "__**Tch, let me show you how a real dragon roars.**__" Igneel opened his mouth, sending a flurry of spiralling flames towards the unsuspecting child. _

_Natsu had eaten flames before, Igneel taught him how. There was no time to dodge, so he instinctively opened his mouth and tried to suck in the flames. The moment they entered his mouth, his tongue and throat burned, but he didn't stop until every last spark was wolfed down. Igneel looked down in shock. His son had eaten his flames?_

_Natsu coughed before taking a battle stance. "Now it's my turn!" He yelled with a voice laced with pain. "__**FIRE DRAGON KING'S ROAR!**__" He screamed, the same flurry of fire coming out of his mouth, pushing Igneel back. Igneel was astonished. He had eaten his flames, then used them against him. Natsu fell to the ground, the fact that the attack had taken a lot out of him evident. Igneel smirked while looking at the now snoring dragon slayer. "__**To be able to eat my flames, the hottest in existence. It's almost as if you could eat anything Natsu.**__" He said before laying down beside his son._

**XXX**

Natsu shot a glare at the incoming beam of energy, she hadn't enough strength to dodge or slice through it so she acted on instinct and opened her mouth. She inhaled, sucking in the energy. The blue ethernano burned her throat and felt rough and jagged, as if she was swallowing molten rocks. She fought through the pain, swallowing every last bit of the attack, until there was none left.

When the attack was finished, she fell to the ground, coughing erratically. Acnologia scoffed "You really think you could eat my attack? My magic is superior to all dragons, including that self-proclaimed old bag of scales, king Igneel.". Then his eyes widened when she started to get up, blue and crimson flames surrounded her, licking at the ground. "You…" She growled "Don't make fun of Igneel like that!" Acnologia felt something deep in his heart at that point. Something he hadn't felt since he fought with Igneel so long ago.

Fear. He was looking at a monster, surrounded with his own magic and the magic of hell. He shook his head, what was he thinking, this was nothing but a brat- "**CHAOS FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**" She screamed, this roar, was enormous. It was bigger than Igneel's roar. It was a spiralling flurry of perfectly golden flames, surrounded with circles of blue beams, some streaking through the inferno. His feet were glued to the ground as he looked at the incoming attack.

Was he about to die at the hands, or, breath of a little girl? He spotted something in her eye. Fury. What was she so angry about? That's what Acnologia thought before the hellish mass engulfed him completely, along with what was left of the forest.

**X**

When the flames finally dissipated, there was nothing left. Simply craters among craters in one massive two mile wide crater. Igneel had felt the magic earlier and went to the scene straight away. He had watched the entire fight, wanting to intervene many times but his curiosity peaked. He never expected this in a million years. He had defeated Acnologia once, but the young dragon slayer had given him a good fight, leading to one of the scars on his snout. He nearly killed him, but he escaped before Igneel could finish him off.

Now, here was the dragon slayer that had given him so much trouble, defeated by his pupil. He could never have been prouder. Ever since Zeref brought Natsu to him, he could feel the vastness of his magic container, and his endless potential. He flew over to the unconscious child, snoring sleepily even though she was covered in major injuries and burns. He frowned, he'd have to see Grandina about this. He picked up the boy and glanced back at where Acnologia was. Not a trace. Everything within the vicinity of the blast was completely destroyed, but he knew that he escaped. That man was a threat, and he could still smell him far away. How he managed to get far away in time, Igneel didn't know. But he knew, that this wasn't his battle.

This was a battle for Natsu, and the other dragon slayers. He had his glory now it was their turn. Acnologia was left in the hands of the next generation.

**Ok so i updated a bit late. Sorry about that. I know it isnt as long as other chapters you find in other fics but I just wanted to get one out as soon as possible. When I started this chapter i was at like 293 views and now when I finish it, Im at 400! You guys are great, please review what I could do better and perhaps things you'd like to see happen in Natsu's return. btw he still dont remember what happened before he died, he just got granted his power from his last life, assuming he was that strong after the 1 year time skip. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	4. Ch 4 To Get Stronger!

**644 views. Holy fuck. Ok guys here's another chapter. Thanks for reading!**

**I know it's a little late to say this, but obviously I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**XXX**

A large, feathered white fist came down, striking the might Igneel on the head. "**Gah!**" He let out an unmanly shriek while clutching his head. "**You adopt a son and two years later you have him nearly die? Igneel, these wounds would've killed any normal human being!**" A beautiful large, four-legged Dragon, whose appearance differs considerably from a traditional Dragon's appearance. She has a white body, which appears to be covered in tissue similar to bird feathers, rather than scales. Her feet resemble bird talons as well. Her head is covered in what appears to be fur and her skull is somewhat broad and flat. The fur extends down the neck and to the upper chest region, giving her a very gentle and angelic appearance.

"**How did he get these wounds in the first place!?**" She yelled at him, pointing at the small five year old boy huddled in a soft bed of moss. "**Ah, well you see, that's mostly what I wanted to talk about.**" The great red dragon said, still clutching his poor head. "**My son, Natsu. He fought Acnologia-**" The white dragon brought her fist down on his head again, harder this time.

"**HE WHAT!?**" She screamed at the poor shivering dragon. Her fist reared back once again, ready to strike the dragon king several miles into the earth. "**Grandeeney, wait!**" He pleaded. Several tick marks appeared on her head and she growled. "**Why would you let a five year old fight the greatest threat to dragon-kind?**" Her voice boomed scarily low.

"**Trust me, I wanted to intervene multiple times, but something happened…**" The dragon looked over to his son. "**Natsu, he got this rather frightening boost of magic power, and was able to fight back Acnologia. Yes, perhaps Acnologia was still recovering to that beating I gave him all that time ago, but still….Natsu's magic seems to be repressed somehow.**" Grandeeney's expression softened. She looked at the still unconscious child on the ground. "**That is true, I can sense very intense magic power coming from this boy. It wouldn't have anything to do with him being E.N.D. would it?**" She questioned.

Igneel shook his head "**If it were so, we would be sensing curse power. Natsu, he really is something else.**" He chuckled softly.

**X**

Natsu found himself in the white space again. It was nothing new, so he just sat down and waited for the blonde girl to appear. But she didn't. And for some reason, he felt lonely. He panicked, the last thing he remembered was fighting that strange Dragon-Slayer before he lost consciousness. Had he died? He didn't want to die. He wanted to wake up the next morning and hug Igneel. Tell him he was the best dragon ever.

But he couldn't. He was all alone. There was no one. _He lost them all._ The silver haired man beat him and this was the price. _He wasn't strong enough. _Even with the boost of energy, he died. '_I'm sorry Gray.' _He let Igneel down. '_I'm sorry Erza.' _Everyone was dead. '_Sorry Lucy. Sorry Happy. Sorry Gramps.' _He was dead. '_Guys, I'm sorry.'_

He huddled up into a ball, crying. He felt bad for those people. He knew them. They were his friends, but he couldn't remember how they looked like, how they met or what they did together. Wait, his friends? His only family was Igneel, was it not? He clutched his head in confusion, tears streaming down his face. "Natsu. They're going to be okay." The soft voice said.

He looked up to see the same blonde woman, smiling sadly. "They're waiting for you Natsu. They don't blame you, it wasn't your fault." Natsu looked at her, his lips quivering. "It's time for you to remember them Natsu." He eyes widened, as he looked at hundreds of events unfold before his eyes. His training with Igneel, then Igneel left? His trudging through the forest for several days, finding Fairy Tail. _Fairy Tail. _His home. His friends, his life. Happy, Gray, Lucy, Elfman, Mira, Erza, everyone. Then Lisanna died. Then Igneel died. Then his friends died. _They all died._

No, they weren't dead. They were waiting on him, and he had to wake up. He had to wake up so he could get stronger and save them. '_I'm coming guys._'

**X**

Igneel noticed Natsu twitch. "**Ah, see! I told you he wasn't dead.**" Grandeeney cuffed him with her fist once more before storming off, leaving him alone with his son. "**Tch, because ****I**** healed him you big idiot.**" She said before leaving the cave. Igneel repeated her words in a mocking voice. "Igneel…." A raspy voice said. Natsu's expression contorted to one of pain. "Igneel!" The crimson dragon turned around to face his son. "**Hm?**" When Natsu's eyes opened, he quickly got up and jumped at Igneel's claw. "Igneel! Don't leave me!" He sobbed. "**What are you-**" Igneel stopped his words when he saw Natsu's face. His teary eyes held so much emotion, and looked like they'd seen through many wars. "Stay...P-Please!" His words broke down into sobs and broken breaths.

Igneel's face saddened. He didn't know why Natsu seemed so sad right now. Not knowing what else to do, he lowered his head to Natsu's, letting the boy cry on his snout. The boy only ceased crying after a whole hour, which calmed down to sniffles and sharp inhales. "**What was that about, Natsu?**" Igneel quietly asked, using the boy's real name instead of 'brat'.

**X**

Natsu remembered everything. It came all back at once, nearly crushing him. He held onto Igneel's snout. He knew Mavis told him not to tell anyone, but he knew if he could trust anyone in this world, it would be his father. Natsu calmed himself before sitting down. "Dad...You died...We all died…" Igneel's face grew confused. "**What?**" He asked. Natsu took a deep breath to calm himself down and told Igneel everything. From when he lost him to when he joined Fairy Tail to when Mavis sent him back in time.

Normally, Igneel would dismiss this as a bad dream, but it was too true. How else would Natsu know about the eclipse gate, the dragon soul plan, Acnologia and Zeref? He clenched his fists. The damned black wizard made his own brother miserable! If he wanted someone to kill him so bad, Igneel would crush the life out of that blasted immortal with his own scaled hands!

Natsu looked at his feet. He nearly killed Acnologia, but failed. He also sweat-dropped at the fact that he was half-woman. He had just started his second chance and already has began to show how weak he was. "**Natsu.**" Igneel's voice interrupted his thoughts. "**I'm sorry. I threw you into a hard battle and didn't equip you well enough. This time, I'll prepare you well prepared. Natsu, I will train you to surpass me and destroy Acnologia and Zeref altogether.**" His face held much rage. "**Destroy those two scum for your old man, would you?**" Natsu raised his head up weakly, his cheeks still stained from tears. He remembered a certain blue furred friend. "A-Aye sir!" He grinned.

**One Year Later**

Natsu's training had been intense. He'd wake up at precisely 6 AM and run to Igneel's cave to the lake ten times in five minutes, while carrying buckets of water. Then he'd clear the boulders that blocked the trails and roads on the other side of the mountains. He encountered humans a few times, but would leave before they had a chance to thank him. He would then clear the decaying trees near the lake and burn them. After that, he'd have to hunt 10 early age Vulcans, which were much larger at this time. He'd have to bring them back to the cave and roast them lunch. After lunch, he'd hunt 10 wyverns and carry all 10 home.

Only then, would he spar with Igneel for two hours before finishing it off with one thousand pushups with a 20 ton boulder on his back. He'd regained his strength from his past life, so he had to push himself to get even stronger. Every day Igneel would somehow manage to find new things to make Natsu's training more hellish. Despite the constant pain and agony, Natsu smiled as he dragged behind him 15 charred Vulcans. He was back with Igneel, his dad.

He forcefully wrapped the Vulcan's arms together, breaking bone and flesh in the process. He would carry one, and the others would be tied together by their mangled arms. He dragged them all the way up the mountain, to Igneel's cave. Heaving the apes over the cliff, he climbed up and laid himself on his back. His body was drenched with sweat and covered in dirt. However, the sweat and dirt did nothing to show his impressive build. He was only six in age now, but all of his baby fat was gone.

Although his body wasn't exactly developed enough to create a perfect six pack, his abdomen was visibly muscular, with very slight creases and lines to resemble his future hot bod. His chest wasn't huge or incredibly buff, but it wasn't thin and had muscle. His body was very well developed for his age. He smiled. He'd become extremely strong over the past few years. In front of him, the many mountains that used to look over the valley were gone, and it was thanks to yours truly. He didn't even have to use a full power fire dragon's roar. All it took was his newly developed iron fist.

The last time he used his roar, he completely destroyed 15 miles worth of land. Igneel's training was working. He hopped to his feet, it was time to continuously roar fire into the sky until he ran out of magic power. He bent his knees and breathed in. "**FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**" A jet stream of crimson and orange flames burst out of his mouth, radiating enough heat to melt the ground beneath him. The flames flew up into the sky, blowing all clouds within a 10 mile radius away, making the sky orange. His flames reached all the way out into space, dying out in the lack of oxygen.

He remained like this for a whole ten minutes before falling down to the ground panting. The entire valley's temperature increased by 20 degrees. Many trees near the area caught on fire due to the intense heat and many animals seeked shelter at the cool lake, which actually increased 5 degrees in temperature. He could hear the beating of enormous wings and he felt air rushing to his face. He looked up and saw his father Igneel, flying down to the cave. "**I'm proud of you, Natsu.**" He smiled.

"**But it only gets harder from here on.**"

**Three Years Later**

The ground shook, flames danced high into the sky. Villagers evacuated the village, looking at the mountains near the horizon. Behind the mountains, tremendously powerful crimson flames licked the sky, and many explosions shook the earth. The village was dozens of miles away from the barely visible mountains, but the explosions could be felt from so far away. Amongst all the chaos, a black haired young man wearing a black robe walks, unfazed by the ungodly trembling.

"Natsu...You've grown so strong…" He smiled.

**X**

A salmon haired nine year old flew through the air, her lower body doused in flames. She flew, the flames blasting her forward with tremendous force. She crashed into the jaw of a crimson scaled Dragon, sending him stumbling backwards. She landed onto the ground, smashing the rock and sending debris into all directions. In her battle stance we can see that she's wearing white baggy pants, with a small red shirt that was a little too small, showing off her toned abdomen. She stood in a strange battle stance, her back leg bent and her front leg straight ahead of her. Her posture was bent and her front arm was held straight down, parallel to her front leg with her hand facing outwards, burning with fierce flames. He other arm was bent, and her hand was curled up into a fist, also ignited in flames.

The dragon turned around, swinging his tail and destroying the terrain around them. The girl held out her hands, grabbing his tail and holding it. She dug her feet into the ground before tugging the tail and yanking it over her head. The force sent the dragon crashing into what used to be the cave, now a pile of rubble. The rubble exploded in a mushroom cloud of fire, sending the girl flying. From the flames, the dragon flew out, headbutting the girl sending her crashing to the forest below. The force from the hit destroyed many trees and left a long line of dirt and destroyed rocks.

The girl hopped up to her feet and bent both of her knees before jumping up to the dragon with enough force to completely decimate the ground beneath her. "**FIRE DRAGON'S CRIMSON FLAME TALON!**" She screamed, bring her leg up and igniting it in dark red flames. She then swung it at the dragon's snout, sending him flying down to the foliage below. He rolled back to his four feet and glared at her.

She smirked and so did he. He bent all of his limbs and opened his mouth, releasing a gargantuan amount of flames the destroyed everything in their path, swirling in the air and continuously getting larger. She did the same, yelling out "**FIRE DRAGON KING'S ROAR!**" The two hell-flames clashed together, creating a shockwave that split the valley in half. The dragon's attack then burst through the girl's and hit her head on, blasting her towards a charred mountain. She flew into it, decimated the entire mound of earth.

"Ack! Alright Igneel, you win. I'm out of magic power, hehe!" She grinned stupidly, covered in tons of debris. The dragon flew down, and laughed "**No matter what you do, the great Igneel will always be the strongest!**" Several tick marks appeared on her head. "Nuh uh! You only won because I was tired from killing that other dragon that was terrorizing the villagers this morning!" Igneel chuckled softly. "**You're right Natsu, there is nothing left for me to teach you. From now on, you can only become stronger on your own. Hell, you might even be as strong as I am at this point.**" She stood up, flexing her biceps. "Ha! See? I'm stronger than you, overgrown lizard!" Igneel's tail whacked her, sending her several feet into the dirt. "**Brat."**

**X**

Natsu woke up, rubbing her head. The last thing she remembered was being hammered into the ground by Igneel.

Suddenly, her heart stopped. She sniffed around the cave, and couldn't find his scent. She knew this day would come, Igneel reminded her about it, but she thought she had more time. She loved the time she spent with her father, and didn't want it to ever end. Now he was gone. She was 400 years in the future, and he was inside her soul creating antibodies for the dragonification process.

She saw a scaled scarf on the ground next to her and picked it up. She clutched it tightly and cried into it. This was the first time she lost someone in her life. Her dear father, Igneel. The dragon who taught her dragon slaying magic, the one who took her in. She wrapped it around her neck and nuzzled her nose into it. Before she died, that damned king of wizards, August had destroyed her scarf in front of her. She was blinded with rage and turned him into ashes.

She wouldn't let that happen again. This was Igneel's gift to her, and she'd protect it with her life.

**X**

When Natsu become tired of crying, she walked outside. In a poof of pink smoke, she reverted back to her male form. He rubbed his head, thinking of what would happen when he joined the guild. The gender swap curse really messed up things. After he had gotten his memories back, he wasn't able to see Mavis again. He had wanted to ask her how the fuck it happened, why he would turn into a girl at the weirdest times. Nowadays, the time period of which he'd stay female extended to three days, and it scared him. Would he become a female for good?

He shook off the thoughts and walked out of the cave when he came to a realization. He didn't know where Magnolia was. Igneel's valley was far away from all civilization, how the hell would he find his friends?

He picked up his feet and puffed up his chest. It would be hard, but he'd find them alright! He'd find them, and he'd protect them.

**Aaaahhhhhh **

**So yeah, natsu is strong. At this point, he's about as strong as Igneel, and I might've said in a previous chapter he'd be Gildarts level, but nevermind. He's gonna be even stronger :D**

**As for AnonDr, idk if he'll be able to control his gender swap but the times will extend to a week eventually. And trust me, the guild's reaction will be priceless.**

**Anywho, thanks for reading!**


	5. Ch 5 Fairy Tail!

**Ayayaya new chapter guys I hope ya'll like it. Enjoy the the longer chapter aaaaaa **

**I don't own Fairy Tail. Psh, obviously.**

**XXX**

"Magnolia?" The salesman scratched his head. He was just moving some crates to the front of his shop until a random pink haired kid came and asked him where Magnolia was. He looked about nine years old and was wearing torn, white pants with no shirt and a peculiar white scaled scarf. His feet were bleeding and his hair was matted and covered in dirt. "I think I know about that town, but I think you may need to go see a doctor first-" "Where!?" The child interrupted him.

"It's up north from here, but you should get your feet treated-" He was interrupted once more as the child sped off, leaving him in a cloud of dust. He sighed before getting back to work.

**X**

Natsu sped off as quick as he could. _'North from here, north from here, north from here!' _He thought excitedly. _'I'm coming guys!'_ He was out in the wilderness for weeks, until he found a town. He'd met the salesman a few hours upon entering and now was on his way to Magnolia.

Natsu was going to see his friends, and nobody could stop him.

**One Day Of Endless Running Later**

Natsu could feel it. He could feel himself getting closer, to them, to his friends, to Fairy Tail. He was grinning ear to ear, not stopping to take a break. He'd been sprinting for a solid 24 hours, going in the same direction. Plowing through towns, forests, lakes and whatever was in his way.

Then a familiar scent entered his nose. The scent of his home. The scent of the fantasia trees and the freshwater of the lake. The scent of...Fire? Smoke? He panicked, this hadn't happened last time! Was Magnolia under attack? He tripled in speed, running so fast that fire trailed from behind him.

When Natsu made it to the hill that watches over Magnolia he froze. The entire city was in chaos. Citizens ran away from these wizards wearing strange black and purple robes. Buildings were on fire, and he could smell the stench of blood. Several veins bulged on his forehead.

He comes back to his home to see this? _**Unacceptable.**_

**X**

An explosion can be heard from the hill above Magnolia, all the citizens looked over at the direction. The Fairy Tail mages were losing to the Zeref cultists invading Magnolia. What was the explosion? The cultists and mages looked over at the hill, curious what made such a powerful explosion. A single cultist squinted when he thought he saw a blur of pink flying. That was the last thing he ever saw.

**X**

Natsu flew out of the plume of smoke, propelling himself with a vast amount of flames sending him to ground at a frightening speed. He aimed at one of the cultists fighting a mage and crashed his fist into him, sending him into the ground and destroying the entire plaza. When the dust settled, the citizens and Fairy Tail mages saw a singular nine year old boy, with pink hair and a scaled scarf.

His eyes were shadowed by his hair, but a faint red glow could be seen. His lips were curved downwards, and a crimson aura emanated off of him. He then disappeared, reappearing in front of another cultist before digging his fist into his gut, sending him flying upwards, out of sight. He was but a blur of pink and flame as he flew around the city, driving the opposing forces into the dirt.

The Fairy Tail mages simply looked on in awe as they saw their enemies being absolutely decimated with blinding speed.

**X**

A red-headed ten year old girl was fighting three Zeref cultists with a long sword. She had already taken out perhaps thirty of them, but she was slowly becoming exhausted. Her armor was damaged and her sword was chipped and cracked. Her knees wobbled below her and she felt like she was about to fall at any given moment. She knew she'd only be able to swing her sword once more. "Kill her! Let her life be one of our sacrifices for our lord and savior Zeref!"

She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. One more enemy, and then she'd accept her fate. She let out a battle cry, rushing forward only to step back as a blur of pink flew out of nowhere, grabbing their heads and driving them into the ground. She looked up at her savior. He was a boy, perhaps a year younger than her. He had salmon pink hair and torn white pants with a scaled scarf around his neck. She turned around to see forty more cultists rushing down the street.

She heard the boy jumped up and inhale. Her eyes widened at what he did next. "**FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**" He screamed with fury, and a jet of spiralling golden flames came out of his mouth, coating the street and reducing the cultists to ashes. He then landed swiftly, before firing off like a cannon once again to destroy more scum. She looked on with amazement. Who was that boy?

**X**

Natsu bowled through dozens of the dark mages, completely charring them in the process. When all the cultists in the city were decimated he looked over to the platoons entering the city. There were alot of them, perhaps five hundred or so. He looked around at the flames that surrounded them. He hated those flames, oh he hated them! His eyes took the same shade of yellow as Igneel's eyes as his rage overtook him. He inhaled deeply, the flames all around him spiralling towards his mouth.

The citizens watching in awe as all the flames left the buildings and began flying towards to one boy in the middle of the city. Once all the fire was gone, Natsu jumped up, destroying the concrete beneath him. The cultists saw a ball of fire fly up and up above the city. Natsu inhaled more and more, preparing to let out all the flames he had ate. To unleash his fury on these monsters who thought they could destroy the home he just returned to!

"**Fire Dragon King's…**" His voice boomed for the entire city to hear. "**ROAR!**" He yelled, an even larger stream of flames emerged from his mouth. The flames were crimson this time, and everyone in the city could feel the unbelievable heat that radiated off of it. The inferno was sixty meters wide and smashed straight at the centre of the army of cultists. The ground where they once stood was no more, but now a flaming crater that burnt them to ashes, the flames that lashed out in absolute rage.

Once the flames died down, every invader had been defeated. By a single boy. Natsu fell down, landing swiftly in the middle of the city. He looked around at the citizens that stared at him as if he was some kind of deity. Then a single cheer was heard from the back of the crowd, and soon enough the entire city erupted into cheers and laughter. Natsu looked at them, steam emanating from his body. He then flashed a toothy grin and put up one arm, clenching his hand in a fist.

"What is this?" A gentle and aged voice said. The crowd made way for an elderly man, no more than three feet tall. He was balding, with his hair only being around the edge of his head. He also sported a well trimmed white mustache and had black eyes. He also wore a white furred coat with golden shoulder pads. Natsu had to physically restrain himself from screaming. '_Gramps!_'

"I was afraid I was too late, but it seems someone has already come to save the day." The old man said. "Master Makarov!" a man with slicked back blue hair shouted out. "We were attacked by a group of dark wizards! Thankfully, someone came and fought them off-" He paused when he saw the pink haired boy in the middle of the town square, steam still coming off his body.

"That's him!" Natsu froze. Was that Macao? _'Hehe, I'm not used to seeing him as not an old man!' _Makarov looked at Macao before returning his gaze back to Natsu. "Is it true? You defeated all these cultists on your own?" He asked. Natsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I couldn't just let them attack innocent people, could I?" _'Nor could I ever let them get away with trying to destroy my home.'_ He thought.

Natsu then snapped back to reality. This was master Makarov. The man who died holding back the southern Alvarez forces, only for his sacrifice to be in vain. His lip slightly quivered but he maintained his smile. "Hey...Can I join…?" Makarov's eyebrow raised. "Hm?" Natsu repeated, this time "Can I join Fairy Tail?". There was a silence. "Hm? How did you know I was a part of a guild?" He questioned.

Natsu looked at him. "The famous Master Makarov, one of the ten great wizard saints and master of Fairy Tail." Another silence. "You completely destroyed more than a thousand enemies attacking this town. You saved the lives of thousands more innocents." Makarov started, his voice serious and his tone as hard as stone. "Ha! Why are you asking? Of course, I'd be happy to have one hell of a good wizard in the guild!" He laughed.

The crowd burst into cheers once more, the Fairy Tail mages joining in. Natsu looked around, smiling with his mouth open. He was here, he made it. He was home. A stray tear escaped his eye and traveled down his cheek. "Welcome to Fairy Tail my boy!" The old man cackled.

**X**

Natsu was extremely fidgety and excited as he walked down the oh so familiar streets of his hometown. The city that he loved then was burned to the ground, leaving nothing but ash. Makarov stopped walking, his smile fading as the crowd finally gave them enough space to talk alone. "That was terrifying magic."

Natsu was broken out of his trance from the sudden dialogue before returning to his toothy grin "Yeah! It's the magic my dad taught me!" Makarov's face looked solemn. "Boy, that magic of yours is quite powerful. I ask that you don't use it in the guild."

Natsu froze. He wasn't allowed to use his magic? Suddenly the old man began laughing loudly "Ha! I'm just kidding, it's a wizard's guild! Feel free to use your magic! Just don't kill anyone, please." He wiped a stray tear from his eye from laughing at the boy's reaction. "But I must ask, what kind of magic was that?"

Many tick marks appeared on Natsu's forehead before he smiled. Makarov never changed, thank god. "Its fire dragon slayer magic!" He said, igniting his fist in fire. Makarov's eyes widened. A dragon slayer like his grandson? How rare!

"Wow, it must've been very hard for your father to obtain the lacrima." Makarov coughed into his fist. Natsu grinned like an idiot, he still remembered Master's reaction the last time when he told him he was raised by a dragon. "Nope, no lacrima! My father Igneel the king of fire dragons taught me it!"

Makarov stopped walking, his face shadowed. "W-What..?" Natsu just stood there, grinning. Dragons were the most powerful and destructive beings to ever walk the earth. His sanity broke when he thought of all the bills he would have to pay for the destruction this boy would cause.

"Haha, that's wonderful…" He silently cried. But internally, he was still serious. _'The magic I sensed earlier, was incredible. This boy… He is definitely powerful. I should keep an eye on him.' _"Say boy, what's your name?". Natsu grinned even wider "Natsu Dragneel!"

**X**

The red-head limped around the town. All the fire was gone and she was sure she could hear cheering the distance. Was the battle over? What happened to that pink haired boy? She used her sword as a cane as she slowly walked to the square. The first thing she saw was the Fairy Tail wizards, throwing a boy in the air and catching him, only to do it again.

Her eyes widened as she realized it was the same boy who saved her. He had a wide toothy grin, and his charcoal eyes gleamed. Her eyebrow furrowed. Just who was he? She walked herself to the guildhall, hoping to get treatment for her wounds.

**X**

**In The Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Inside the guild hall, wizards were helping each other to infirmary, others talking about the strange blur of pink and crimson that took out several of the cultists in front of them. They spoke about how Zeref cultists stormed the city, preaching about the black wizard before beginning to capture civilians. They had tremendous numbers and almost overwhelmed the wizards until the blur of pink arrived, massacring them. Suddenly, the guild hall doors burst open, revealing many familiar wizards holding up a salmon haired boy.

"Behold, the hero of Magnolia!" They cheered. Natsu laughed as they hoisted him up and down, looking around he saw many faces he recognized. "Today, Magnolia suffered a very dangerous and continuous assault by unimaginable numbers of foes, yet despite the odds, a stranger came and decimated the enemies, saving the citizens of this great city! Let's welcome our newest member…" Master Makarov announced, before looking over at Natsu. He grinned before putting both his arms in the air. "My name is Natsu Dragneel!" The guild cheered once more.

The master hopped onto a wooden counter, pulling out a stamp. "Alrighty then! Where and in what colour?" The guild members put Natsu down and he trotted over to Makarov. "Red and on my right shoulder!" He beamed. This was it, he was back at Fairy Tail!

After Natsu got his stamp he jumped off the counter was stars in his eyes. "Oi! So you're the one who beat up all those cultists? You don't look like much to me." A raven haired boy called out, wearing his boxers. Natsu's eyes widened. "Your clothes, Gray!" A girl with brown hair called out. Natsu froze. "Gah! Where'd my pants go!?" Gray cried. "Shh! Guys quiet down, I'm trying to read." A petit messy blue-haired girl hushed the others. "Yeah, let Levy read in peace!" Two boys shouted, one with messy orange hair and the other with neat, black hair. Natsu quivered.

"Oh you guys act like such children." A soft yet spunky voice teased. Natsu turned to see a gothic snow-white haired girl with large blue eyes. Beside her was a boy who shared her features except for the big blue eyes, which were replaced with black ones instead. "Big sis! Don't be mean!" That last voice. That gentle, cute and soft voice. Natsu couldn't take it anymore. "Hey, I'm...Going to the washroom…" He sputtered out before running off. Everyone looked at him as he slammed the men's washroom door shut. "How'd he know where it was?" Gray asked. "Why'd he run away?" A small Lisanna asked.

**X**

Natsu clutched the sink and watched as his tears fell down from his face and into the drain. They wouldn't stop. As soon as he saw everyone, he could barely keep them in. All he could think of was the gruesome ways they died, their noble sacrifices and their motionless bodies. He clutched his head and let the tears flow, his voice cracking into sobs. He didn't even hear the door open. "Hey...Are you alright?" A gentle voice asked.

Natsu acted quickly, raising the temperature of his face to evaporate the tears. "H-huh? O-Oh yeah, I'm good." He sniffled. He looked at an eight year old Lisanna, with a mop of straight white hair and beautiful large eyes. He choked on his words as the visions of her death echoed in his mind once more. She lost it after Elfman had blocked the intense magic cannon that one of the Alvarez ships had. He died protecting his sisters. After that, Lisanna jumped at the soldiers only to be gunned down brutally.

Before he knew it, another tear ran down his face. "Are you sure? You're crying…" She pointed out. "Huh?" He looked into the mirror only to find that she was correct. "Oh, sorry, I just hurt myself earlier." He wiped away the tears. She looked at him worryingly.

All of a sudden, she pulled him into a hug. Natsu opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. "It's okay. You can cry." She whispered. He sniffled before silently sobbing into her shoulder. _She smelled nice._

**X**

Mira suddenly got up, two strands of her white hair standing up in an antenna fashion. "Ack! My sibling is in danger!"

She ran off to save her sister.

**X**

Natsu lifted his head off of Lisanna's shoulder. "Thanks…" He said quietly. "No problem, I'm Lisanna! Nice to meet you Natsu!" She beamed, her smile giving off light. Was that even possible? "Huh? How'd you know my name?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. "You introduced yourself to the guild, remember?" She giggled. Natsu scratched his head. "Oh right." Suddenly she grabbed his hand "C'mon! You need to meet the rest of the guild!" Natsu's cheeks tinted pink as he nodded. "Yeah, let's go!"

Lisanna ran out of the washroom, dragging Natsu out with her. "Hey guys! Come meet Natsu!". All of the other kids gathered around him. "Huh, he looks pretty weak." Gray lied. Taking a good look at Natsu, he could see that his physique was incredible for a nine year old. He now had a perfect six pack with two well sized pectorals, and his biceps and muscles were well defined.

Natsu's eyes twinkled as he looked at his rival. He reached out and put one hand on Gray's cheek to make sure he was real. Gray had died pushing Natsu out of the way when Natsu tried to block an incoming magic bullet aimed for Erza. "Gray…" he softly whispered.

Gray froze, his cheeks tinted pink. _What the actual fuck, who the fuck was this kid and why was he touching his face?_

"Y-you..!" He stammered. All of a sudden the pinkette's hands pinched his nose. "Your clothes are gone." Natsu deadpanned.

Gray turned into a statue and slowly fell over with a thud. The guild went silent for a moment. "Whoa! He took out the mighty Gray just by touching his face!" "First he destroys the invaders, then he defeats one of the best new generation wizards!" "This kid is something else!". Natsu sweatdropped.

The brown haired girl walked over to Natsu. "Hey. My name is Cana Alberona!" She put out her hand. Natsu stared at it blankly like and idiot for a few seconds before finally shaking it. Cana died alongside her father Gildarts when August arrived. They both stalled August for a good while but it was all for naught as they too were slaughtered mercilessly. "Y-yeah, my name is Natsu Dragneel." He coughed into his left fist.

Cana gave him a questioning look before shrugging it off. Soon enough, Natsu got acquainted with all of his older friends. "You!" A familiar voice called out. Everyone stopped what they were doing before looking over at the infirmary doors to see a well-known red headed young knight. "You're..him!" She pointed

Natsu barely could hold the tears in. Erza had died right there in his arms, killed by her own mother. He was too late to save her. "You're the one that….Fought them off…" She panted.

**X**

Erza looked at the pinkette near the younger guild members and was surprised when he sported a Fairy Tail emblem on his right shoulder. Didn't expect to come out of infirmary to see _him. _She hadn't seen him before, had she? "You…" She whispered. Her posture took a total 180, her panting completely disappearing and she stood up straight. "I challenge you to a duel!"

**X**

Natsu didn't remember this happening last time. Erza dueling him? He was toast! Wait, this was younger Erza… And he was sure that he'd be strong enough this time. "Uh, sure." He gulped. "Come to think of it, how the hell did a nine year old wipe out an army of cultists? He must have some really strong magic." A guild member stated.

"Holy crap, this might be a pretty interesting fight!" Another guild member said. "But he's gonna get absolutely destroyed by Erza!" Tick marks appeared on Natsu's head with that one.

"Hm? What is this I hear of a duel?" The voice of the guild master asked. Everyone turned to face him, sweat dropping at the porno book he was reading. "The new kid vs Erza!" A random member said in the back. "Hm, I see…" He scratched his head. "To the courtyard!" He pointed his finger up, eager to test Natsu Dragneel's abilities.

**X**

Natsu sweatdropped. First five minutes in the guild and he was already going to fight someone. _'At least it's the same.' _He internally grinned.

"One on one fight! No interferences unless a fatal wound is seen. Last man standing wins. Begin!" Master Makarov swung down his hand, signalling the start of the match.

Erza was in her default heart kreuz armor, sword in hand. "Well, attack. I'd like to see what magic you use." She said, letting some of her magic power flow out of her body. Natsu grimaced, it wasn't strong at all. Meanwhile, Erza was waiting for him to attack.

She wanted to see that attack he used before when he saved her. Fire dragon roar, was it? An odd name for an attack.

He shrugged and went into his battle stance. A few moments of silence passed between the two, before Natsu charged. He was but a blur, disappearing and reappearing behind Erza and kicking her forward. '_What? I didn't see him move!'_ She fell forward but caught herself, turning around and swinging her sword. The sword hit nothing as Natsu had already moved out of the way, ducking under the blade and cocking his fist back.

He stretched out his arm, his fist connecting with her cheek in a devastating impact which pushed her back several meters.

She corrected her position before holding her sword up once more. She growled before shouting "**REQUIP! Flight Armor!**" Her body became covered in golden light and when it dimmed, Erza had now been dressed in a very revealing attire, styled with leopard-like breastplate and a black shorts, with a belt holding a cloth over her left thigh. She also wore purple leggings which were interrupted at the shin by metal boots. She also sported purple gloves that reached all the way to her elbows, along with leopard ears on her head.

Natsu froze, that was the last armor Erza ever wore. The armor that she thought would give her speed to beat her mother, only for it to not work. The armor she wore when she laid in his hands, lifeless. His brows furrowed and he clicked his tongue. He hated that armor, the armor that failed to protect Erza.

Erza quickly dashed forward, pulling her sword back and letting out a battle cry. She swung the sword at his chest, only for him to clasp it with both hands. She looked at him in shock, before noticing his expression. It was one of pure rage. Her heart stopped for a second, and for a brief moment she felt fear.

She regained her posture and jumped away before shouted out "**REQUIP! Purgatory Armor!**" (**guys I'm bad at describing Erza's armor, just search it up if you don't know.**) She held a large, sword looking mace, as big as her body. Natsu blinked then returned to his former expression, of anger. He hated that armor too. But for a different reason, that was the armor Erza used to beat him and Gray up.

Erza dashed forward, bring her arms down and destroying the ground where Natsu once was. She immediately changed the direction of the swing, momentum coming out of nowhere and hit Natsu. _'Bullseye!' _She thought before bring down the mace, harder than last time. The mace hit the ground with frightening power, shockwaves travelling throughout the entire battlefield.

For a moment, she was worried. Had she killed the newcomer? But then, something unexpected happened. She felt her mace get pushed up, like it weighed nothing. Her eyes widened in surprise. The mace weighed an entire ton! It was something that only she could carry, yet here it was, being pushed up like nothing but a feather.

Everyone in the crowd gaped at the sight. The newcomer emerged from the dirt, knees and legs simply walking out and through the ground like he was walking up stairs with a the edge of a titanic mace in his hand. That surprised them too, not the fact that he was holding the mace, but it's condition. Where his hand was grabbing onto, the metal was crunched and damaged. Hideously, as if all that power backfired on it.

"Y'know…" Natsu began, as he remembered the hammer-like weapons which were used by the Alvarez army to decimate entire cities. "For some reason, I really don't like this thing." He growled that last part, using his other hand to grip the mace as well.

Suddenly, the hands closed in on the blade, shattering it. Natsu disappeared in a blur, before kicking away her other sword and following it with a back kick to her stomach. She flew back, coughing up saliva. The guild members watched in shock as Erza flew into a tree, not getting up. The reason why, was because of the horrid pain. "Holy shit! He hit Erza four times without even using his magic!" A guild mate pointed out.

The pain from the kick felt like it went right through, destroying her entire abdomen. It was infuriating, she hadn't even gotten a single hit in and the battle seemed so one-sided already. She bit her lip and got to her feet, staggering. "I'm...Not done yet!" Erza scowled. Natsu just stood there, his eyes slanted in an aggressive degree.

It was just armor, but he had hated it nonetheless. He didn't see Erza, he only saw the armor that failed to protect Erza. The armor that failed! The thing looked so sturdy, it might've been able to take that old scarlet haired hag's attacks. Why didn't it protect Erza!? He growled, letting a red aura flow out of him. "Whoa! Are we about to see his magic?" A spectator exclaimed. Natsu charged forward, leaving Erza to go on the defensive. She requipped a standard sword to attempt to block any incoming attack. He brought his fist behind himself and dashed forward, breaking straight through the sword and meeting her temple with his fist.

The spectators cringed as they heard the satisfying **THWACK!** echo across the field. The powerful blow hit Erza directly, and all the guild members looked on in shock as the mighty Titania fell to the ground. Natsu stood over her in a horse stance, with a comically angry face. "Take that you stupid armor!" Everyone looked at the pinkette. It was only now they realized he had actually beat Erza without using any magic.

They waited for Erza to get up. But she didn't. Instead, she had a fairly large bump on her head. Master Makarov cried as he imagined the destructive power of this child. He thought if the cultists were taken down by one person, they'd just been weak. He then changed his face to a serious expression. How powerful was this newcomer?

"Wow! That was awesome Natsu!" A cheery voice cheered behind him. He turned around to see Lisanna running over towards him, beaming. He blushed a little at the sight of her beautiful smile. "You were like, Pow Pow! And then Erza tried to hit you, and you just grabbed it! You grabbed Erza's purgatory mace! You're so strong!"

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Er, she wasn't that strong…" He sputtered.

Lisanna looked at him with a look of shock and disbelief "What? Erza is one of the strongest in Fairy Tail!" That's when it clicked. Natsu beat Erza. He beat her without even using 1% of his power. He looked around and his guildmates.

He was stronger than all of them! He trained nonstop since he got his memories back, to the point he could even give Igneel a run for his money. Hell, he could probably beat Gildarts by now! Then the reality came back to him. He had to try to keep a low-profile, Mavis warned him about changing the future too much. As much as it pained him, he should've let Erza win the fight.

The crowd cheered as Makarov kept weeping waterfalls. "Someone has finally beat Erza!" "We're free!" They shouted in delight. Natsu grinned. Being stronger than everyone else wouldn't change too much, would it? And he could do things he couldn't do last time!

He thought of how Lisanna supposedly 'died' or when Lucy got kidnapped or when Erza got hurt in the Tower Of Heaven and the list goes on. He shivered in excitement as he thought of all the things he could prevent.

"Natsu…" A crying guildmaster croaked "Did you use any magic…?" He spookily asked, a look of pure horror on his face. Natsu stared blankly before flashing a toothy grin. "Nah! If I used any of my magic the entire clearing would be destroyed right now!" **THUD!** Natsu opened his eyes to see the Makarov fall to the ground, his soul leaving his body.

"Nevermind that, you're amazing Natsu!" An excited Lisanna said. Natsu looked over to her and opened his mouth to speak. He wanted to talk with Lisanna, it had been too long-

"I'LL SAVE YOU LISANNA!" Out of nowhere, Mira came in her Take Over Satan Soul, drop-kicking Natsu out of the atmosphere. She huffed before puffing her chest out "I knew something was wrong! No weak newcomer gets to pick on my sister!" The crowd sweatdropped.

**X**

"Ehhh? That brat actually beat tin-can!?" A shocked Mira exclaimed. "Yeah, and without using any magic too!" An excited Lisanna beamed, literal stars in her eyes. Everyone was still outside, some carrying an unconscious Erza to the infirmary, meanwhile Natsu fell down through thermosphere, then the Mesosphere, then the stratosphere, then the Troposphere.

Everyone looked down to see the blur of pink fall at blinding speed, finally reaching the ground creating an explosion and a crater. "Huh? Oh shit, I think I killed the new kid." Mira said, without a hint of emotion in her voice. Through the dust, they saw a figure emerge. "Hey! That fuckin' hurt!" He yelled.

Mira looked on in shock before grinning. "So you beat tin-can, huh? She's weak, but let's see if you can fight me-" Her words were interrupted by a lazy fist, that knocked her to the ground. "Oh shit! He hit Mira! He's dead now!" Gray said from the crowd. But she didn't get up. Instead, steam could be seen rising from the bump on her temple. "WHAT!?" The crowd shouted.

Several tick marks appeared on Natsu's forehead. His already tattered pants were even worse, and his shirt was torn up to his waist, revealing his toned eight pack. Damn, for a ten year old Natsu was a fucking greek god. "You can't just throw someone into space like that!" The crowd sweatdropped.

**X**

Erza and Mira were taken to the infirmary, with minor concussions. The crowd separated after the two, short fights and made a mental note not to piss the newcomer off. Natsu, however, was mingling with the other kids his age, everyone still astonished at how quickly and easily he ended the two fights.

"How did you beat them? Was it speed magic? It had to be!" Cana asked him, leaning over the table. "Uh, no. I didn't use any magic actually…" Natsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

The table went silent, and Natsu was pretty sure he heard crickets. "WHAT?" They all shouted out in unison. "I didn't use magic. This is my magic." The entire guild hall's temperature began to increase in a rapid pace. He held out an arm, igniting his fist on fire, the orange and golden flames dancing around his hand and licking at his arm.

The ground was splintering and popping in the heat, and many guild members passed out from the intense temperature. He opened his palm, putting out all the flames, and somewhat returning the guild hall's temperature.

The hall fell into silence, once again only crickets could be heard. "THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Gray stood up from his melted stool. Natsu grinned, he looked forward to this part. "That was my dragon slayer magic!" For the third time, the guild fell into a damp silence, this time getting broken by an onslaught of questions.

"Dragon slayer magic?"

"Wait, magic to slay dragons!?"

"Holy shit! Was that what we saw earlier with all the fire in the sky!?"

Natsu cackled in a comical fashion, his eyes in that weird looking feline manner he had. (**Remember when he pushed Gajeel in the cart during his fight with Sting and Rogue? Yeah, that face.**) "Yeah, and my dad taught it to me!" Elfman sweatdropped. "What kind of parent teaches their children magic to slay dragons…"

Natsu turned around, a mischievous glint in his eye and somehow and even wider grin than before. "A dragon!"

Crickets could be heard once more.

**Welp this chapter came out late. A bit lengthier than the others, but didn't come out on time. Sorry.**

**From now on, this story will update every Sunday, yeah im one day late but that was being my wifi was dead. Anyways, read, follow, review, moo**


End file.
